Berbils
The Berbils or Ro-Bear Berbils are a race of furred robotic teddy bears. They originally hail from the planet Ro-Bear but have migrated to Third Earth where they live in a small settlement known as the Berbil Village. The Berbils are gentle and pacifistic in nature. They are steadfast, hardy workers and skilled farmers, cooks and craftsmen. Despite being robots, they are able to eat and digest organic food and hence they grow their own Berbil Fruit in their fields. The Berbils are among the first species the ThunderCats encounter upon their arrival on Third Earth. Lion-O and Snarf fall into an animal trap laid by the Berbils and they are taken to their village where they are greeted by the Berbils' leader, Ro-Bear Bill. He is very friendly and hospitable to the two ThunderCats, showing them around his village and offering them food as well. At that moment, the Berbil Village is raided by the Trollogs who Lion-O drives off. A short while later, the Giantors mount an attack and all the ThunderCats fight them off. The Berbils become friends with the ThunderCats and offer to help them build their home, the Cats Lair, near their village. It is only with their hard work and skills that the THunderCats are able to erect Cats Lair so quickly. Later on , the Berbils also help the ThunderCats to build the Tower of Omens. Friendship with the Berbils also provides the ThunderCats with an unlimited food supply from the Berbils' Fruit fields. Before that, the Cats had to survive only on the space rations that they brought with them from Thundera. The Berbils also supply information about local places, people and phenomena on Third Earth to the ThunderCats. The Berbils are led by their leader Ro-Bear Bill and his wife Ro-Bear Belle. The Berbils can be told apart by the color of their furs. Ro-Bear Bill has dark brown fur while is wife as reddish brown fur. The rest of the Berbils have light brown fur. Later on, it is revealed that two Berbils, Ro-Bear Bert and Ro-Bear Bob, rescued Lynx-O, Bengali, and Pumyra just before the destruction of Thundera. However, blast damaged their spaceship and they were unable to make it to the Berbil Village. Instead they were forced to land on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. They lived there happily until the Berserkers kidnapped all five of them. Fortunately, the THunderCats rescued all of them and it is assumed that the two Berbils joined up with their kind in the Berbil Village. After the Mutants and the Lunataks were removed from Third Earth, Ro-Bear Bill and Ro-Bear Belle are made members of the League of Third Earth by the ThunderCats. Notable Members Appearances * Berbils (episode) * The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr * The Ghost Warrior * The Doom-Gaze * Lord of the Snows * All That Glitters * The Crystal Queen * Snarf Takes up the Challenge * The Mumm-Ra Berbil (Mumm-Ra in disguise) * ThunderCats Ho! - Part I Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Robots (ThunderCats 1980s)